The Grimm Hybrid
by blackfire93
Summary: A girl going only by the name Venom meets Nick by chance one day and that meeting sets off a change that could either bring chaos or a great peace. They meet and part ways their thoughts of each other seem to fade until they cross paths again. Their lives become entangled and many secrets and mystery's hang around the mysterious girls past and present. Who and what is she really?
1. Chapter 1

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*I sing a song that only I can hear, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_

_**I pen a poem that only I can read,**_

_**I cry tears only I know about,**_

_**I fear an emotion everyone embraces.***_

**CHAPTER ONE**

I ran around the corner slamming into a guy and taking him down to the ground I fell on-top of him. I hurriedly jumped up not bothering to even look him in the face as I took off again. I could smell them closing in on me, maybe my scent on that guy would hold them off for a couple of minutes. I had only gone three steps before groaning as my conscious screamed at me. I whirled around finding the guy I had knocked down just getting up, I grabbed his arm and yanked him along with me taking off again. At first it was almost like I was dragging along a stubborn child the first couple of steps until several growling figures rounded the corner behind us. I heard the guy intake a deep breath and raised an eye-brow at him, and was furthered surprised by the look of surprise and knowledge I saw on his face. "You can see them?" I asked as we continued running. The guy shot me a surprised look before taking a quick look behind us, "Yeah. Are you a vessin to?" He asked.

I laughed at that question, "My names Venom. What's yours?" I asked tugging him down one alley way and hopping a fence before running down a street and cutting around a stopped cab running past a perfume store to help cover our scents. "My names Nick, so are you a vessin?" The guy, Nick asked again. I raised an eyebrow continuing down a narrow side street before letting go of his hand and taking off at full speed at the brick-wall that created a dead-end alley way. I ran and jumped at the last second running several feet up the wall to reach the top where I flipped myself up with my hands, the top was narrow so I slid down into a split and held out my hand, "Come on take a running start and jump, grab my hand and I'll do the rest." I said. Nick gave me a suspicious look but the sound of our pursuer's growls and snarls coming from a block away prompted him to get a move on and he did as I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto the narrow brick ledge that separated the alley-way from the lake.

"You do know how to swim right?" I asked as I threw myself backwards and into the water. "A little late to ask that!" Nick hollered as he fell in with me. I laughed as I surfaced and began to swim towards the opposite shore. "If I had waited any longer you would have tensed and caused a big splash." I said as I continued to swim towards the opposite shore. "That's true." Nick said swimming up behind me. "So why were they chasing you?" Nick asked as we swam side by side. "I killed the six guys they had tracking me. They don't like me doing that." I said pulling myself out of the water and up onto the opposite shore with help from a sturdy tree branch. I held out a hand and helped him climb up into the tree then we climbed up the tree branch and then down the trunk landing on the ground.

Nick smiled over at me as I shook like a dog trying to rid my body and clothes of the extra water. "What?" I asked curiously. "Nothing it's just...well... I haven't had this much fun in a while." He said. I gave him a weird look, "Right, 'cause running for your life is totally something you want to do every-day." I said sarcastically but added a smile so he could see I was just joking with him. Nick laughed at that but there was a sorrow in his eyes. "No I guess not." I felt a pinch of sorrow and decided to answer his earlier question. "I guess you could say I'm a hybrid. Both vessin and Grimm's hate me and are trying to kill me, the Royals want me to work for them and humans pretty much are just pawns I use when I need to make a life up." I said, plopping down on the ground and laying back looking up at the sky not wanting to see his face at my statement. I heard Nick sit down beside me, "What do you mean you're a hybrid? I've never heard of anything like that before but if the Royals want you it's something pretty powerful right?" Nick asked curiously.

I turned to look at him I drew in a deep breath through my nose taking in his scent trying to judge his intentions with my sense's which have always proved themselves right before. I could tell he was honestly curiously and I knew I could trust him, also his scent smelt somehow familiar, it was a mix of vanilla and citrus with a hint of cinnamon to be honest it smelt like home. I nearly chocked on that thought, _"The heck am I thinking about? Here I am having been on the run since I was twelve, killing people and vessin since I was six, the most sought after person by the Royals thinking about some guy I just met about half-an-hour ago as my home. Not to mention he's a Grimm, a full Grimm and when he finds out he'll probably try to hunt me like the others. Get a grip girl!" _I mentally scolded myself, directing my attention back to the sky.

Then I remembered that he had asked me a question, "Yeah I guess you could say I'm really powerful however I honestly don't want to talk about it right now, and you should probably be getting back to your home." I said, trying to be nice but I know my voice was a bit icy. Nick didn't seemed bothered by my tone but at my mention of home he seemed to sag and the smell of sorrow filled my nose. I sat up and looked over at him, "Wh..." I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I stopped myself I couldn't get involved with anyone they would just wind up hurt or hurting me.

I stood up deciding that I had better be going before I started asking Nick any personal questions however his sorrow filled sigh had me sitting back down with my back against a tree. "What's wrong?" I asked. Nick seemed surprised that I was even asking and it showed on his face. "Is it a vessin problem?" I asked slightly curious. "No it's...are you sure you want to hear this? You don't have to listen to the problems of a guy you just met." Nick stated trying to sound confident and collected and failed miserably. "I don't make a habit of asking questions that I don't really want answered." I replied simply, picking up a piece of grass and twirling it in my fingers while I stared at him.

Nick stared me in the eye's searching for something and apparently he found what he was looking for he nodded and begin to tell me about what had happened in his life. How his Aunt Maria died and he found out he was a Grimm and how his life had been going crazy. How he met a Blutbad named Monroe and a Fuchsbau called Rosalee who were his friends. How he didn't kill all vessin and how this Hexinbeast, Adalind Shade poisoned his girlfriend because he took her powers, and now Juliette, his girlfriend, was in the hospital in a coma and that he didn't know how to wake her up.

Throughout all of this I stayed quiet only nodding my head when he looked at me as if wondering if he should continue or not, when he was finished we sat quietly while I digested all of his information. "Well if Adalind was a Hexinbeast and she's angry at you for taking her powers and it was her cat that scratched Juliette then wouldn't the coma Juliette's in be magic related? If you talk to Rosalee maybe she could help you find a cure for Juliette since she works in the spice shop she should know what to look for." I said.

Nick looked at me like I had just made his life, "Your right!" He hollered jumping up and beginning to run towards the road patting his pockets while hollering back. "Thank you!" As he finally pulled out his wet cellphone and attempted to use it. _"What a strange guy."_ I thought as I stood up and stretched. _"Well no use going back to the city their probably scouring it by now. I suppose it's time to either hitch-hike or... well I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything if I let loose for a little while." _I decided before turning and heading deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_***~Listen my child,**_

_**To the story of broken dreams,**_

_**Where life is muddled,**_

_**And reality is not what it seems.~***_

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Whew!" I sighed as I relaxed against a tree trunk those idiots from earlier were still chasing me only they had back-up waiting for me and, well luckily I'm not easy to take down even though they got a knife in me twice and two bullets one in my shoulder just missing the bone and one that went through my stomach on the right side and my right shoulder was dis-jointed. _"They were probably trying to hit my heart. Lucky for me I was born with it on the left side of my chest." _I thought as I shoved myself off of the tree and grimaced as I picked up my backpack from where I had dropped it in order to fight. I knew I had to keep moving, killing these twelve unlucky souls would only slow the Royal Family down, when they wanted something they got it, and they had wanted me for over twelve years and they hated to be denied. I hissed as I reached into my stomach and pulled out the bullet it had gotten stuck half-way thanks to my fast healing abilities which usually came in handy.

"Until some idiot shots me and my skin heals around it." I muttered to myself as I yanked the bullet out of me, letting out a string of curses that would make gangsters blush. Then I started a fire so my DNA wouldn't be able to be distinguished from the dead vessin, and I begin to walk away, slowly starting into a jog as my side re-healed. My shoulder was already healed and after I popped it back into place aside from the pain from popping a joint back into place I was fine. _"I need to find a place to stay the night and get a shower, I smell like dog." _ I thought with a scowl, my nose crinkled in disgust. In the far off distance I heard the sound of sirens and with a start realized just how far I had gotten from the fire I had started. _"Must have been lost in thought, not good anyone could have snuck up on me!" _I berated myself as I put my senses to good use to see if I was in any danger but the only thing I could smell nearby, was asphalt, a deer and several rabbits, mixed in with the smell of the forest.

"Well I guess I'll just follow the asphalt road." I said out-loud causing the rabbits nearby to begin to reek of fear. I took in a deep breath through my nose as my stomach rumbled at the thought of a meal, my more animalistic side was envisioning meat dripping with blood, my human side was leaning more towards a pizza and a beer. I decided much to my animal's disappointment to go with my human side and I begin to jog down the road towards the next town. _"Oh crap. I don't have any money!" _I realized as I got within a mile of the town. "Ha!" I snickered, _"Since when do I need money?"_ I thought with a smile. Immediately I stopped at the nearest empty house and grabbed a quick shower and changed my clothes before heading into town looking for a rich target.

2


End file.
